


Screwed

by ImagineYourself



Series: The Cage [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hallucifer, M/M, Porn and Sadness, Sex Games, Wet Dream, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wet dreams and hallucinations, those are the best things, though they only serve to confuse Sam even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwed

It was a game they played.

A form of chicken.

It was a test to see who could last the longest.

So far the score was twenty-six for Sam and twenty-seven for Lucifer. Lucifer had kept just one or two points ahead of Sam since the beginning, but the younger Winchester was stubborn and determined to win.

The rules? There was only one. So Sam didn’t even feel bad for pinning Lucifer to the bed by his hips with the weight of his body, trapping him. In fact, he felt good. Really good. And he wasn’t going to lose again.

“It’s not going to work this time, Sammy,” the angel said in a bored tone, though the darkness of his eyes betrayed how he really felt.

“It’s worked the last twenty-six times. And even before then,” Sam retorted with a grin.

The only rule of the game was that they weren’t allowed to touch themselves. If they did, they immediately lost.

It was for that reason alone that Sam wasn’t holding down Lucifer’s arms. Instead, he was holding onto the feathers of his wings, pulling them and kneading them and loving the shudders that went through the angel’s body. Oh yes, he loved to exploit that one little thing. And it always worked. He was still a bit amazed at the sensitivity that went with the wings for Lucifer. He was also amazed at how long the devil could last, even with that. He really had some self-control.

Sam couldn’t say how long he’d been in Hell, but he felt that the majority of that time had been just him and Lucifer, doing the one thing that was fun, torturous, and goddamn heavenly all at the same time. Sure, sometimes they would just sit or lie together, just talking. The hunter loved it when his angel told him stories of how the world was when humans were young and the world was so much more simplistic. But then he just _loved_ being right where he was, on top of Lucifer, the freaking Devil, making him moan and writhe with pleasure and lust, making him ache to just get it all over with and tip over the edge that he’d been over hundreds of times and still found to be the best kind of experience ever.

Sam loved it all.

“You just going to sit there staring or are you going to get this show on the road? You’ll be the one to lose unless you get a move on,” Lucifer said mildly, reeling Sam back in from his thoughts.

The hunter smirked. “Just enjoying the view.” And, man, was it was sight to behold. Honestly, he would never get enough of just seeing his angel so completely wrecked underneath him, wings and legs spread. Sam ran his fingers across those feathers once again, leaning down to capture Lucifer’s mouth as he took back one of his hands, only to move along the soft ridges of the angel’s ribs and the curve of his ass. His other hand soon followed as his lips made its way down the same path to the v-shape of his hips, that delicious cock of his resting, achingly hard, for Sam’s mouth.

Lucifer had some brave words, but Sam knew he was close by the drawn out groan that left the devil’s throat when the younger Winchester’s tongue ran over his head, fingers playing with the skin of his thighs, splotched with bruises from their previous escapades of this sort. Oh he was _so_ going to win this time.

“Sam…” Lucifer cried, the rumble of his raw voice sending a shock through his human.

“Anything you wanna say?” Sam asked, pulling away and glancing up with a smile.

“Your mouth can do fucking _wonders_ ,” the angel muttered. He suddenly grinned though. “But so can mine.” With that, he managed to flip off Sam, since the hunter had lost his grip on Lucifer’s wings, and he landed on top with those feathered appendages splayed above him in triumph.

“Damn it!” Sam grumbled. He knew he’d lost his hand and was going to lose just then, so he didn’t even try to stop the wanton moan that escaped him as Lucifer licked his way up the underside of his dick, the slit of his tongue moving expertly around the hard flesh. Lucifer worked him over for a long time, and eventually, Sam gave in a little, lifting his hips to thrust into that wet mouth, groaning for release. Lucifer laughed and pulled away, teasing Sam’s skin with his fingertips.

“I win again.” The angel smiled cheekily, but the younger Winchester just smirked, reaching out for him.

“Not yet,” he said quietly, grasping the bases of Lucifer’s wings and pushing him backwards, crawling over his body and holding him down with one hand on his wing as he wet the fingers of the other in his mouth. Mercilessly, he slid two inside of the angel to start, knowing that it wouldn’t hurt him because he was, in truth, an all-powerful being, and technically were both in ethereal form. Before long, he had Lucifer gasping and writhing, all but begging for Sam.

How could he deny such a twisted little angel?

The hunter set the pace as hard and fast, turning them both quickly into grunting and groaning messes. And, for the twenty-seventh time, Sam Winchester won out over the devil himself. They lay together in the aftermath, quietly resting until Sam started laughing. Low at first, but it quickly became loud guffaws that had him holding his sides as his angel watched with an amused smile.

“What’s so funny?” Lucifer asked when Sam finally calmed down a little.

“Do we seriously have nothing better to do than count how many times we can make each other come?” Sam wiped the wetness from his eyes at laughing so hard. His chest was aching and he settled down again, putting an arm around the devil.

“You’ll be surprised at how little there is to do here, Sammy.” There was a hint of sadness to Lucifer’s voice, but Sam just rubbed his hand across the angel’s bare skin and planted a kiss on his shoulder.

“We’ve got each other, though.”

“Don’t be growing lady parts on me, Sam. You know how much I just adore your cock.”

Sam laughed again. “Don’t I know,” he muttered softly, eyes closing with a contented sigh.

_I’ll never really forget you…_

Sam’s eyes snapped open and he bolted up in the cheap, funny smelling motel bed. He looked around wildly for a moment until his eyes found his brother, staring at him with a surprised expression.

“Dude, you okay?” Dean asked warily.

“Uh,” Sam spluttered unceremoniously. “Yeah.” He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his long hair.

“You sure, Sammy?” Lucifer asked from his perch on the table across the room.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he said, barely recognizing that it was the angel that had asked and not his brother. He did a double take as it hit him, but Dean was still looking at him so he just swung his legs off the bed and rubbed his temples. “Fuck…” he cursed under his breath. Sam stood up and was more than a little surprised at the wetness slowly drying on the inside of his boxers. Damn, he was glad he was wearing sweatpants so Dean hopefully wouldn’t be able to notice.

Sam made his way into the bathroom, grateful that Lucifer seemed to be staying out in the main room with Dean. He really didn’t want to see the angel, not after the dream he’d just had. And _seriously_? He felt like a horny teenager, coming in his pants from a wet dream. What in hell was happening to him? He didn’t remember much, but every once in a while, he would have these dream-memories of his time in Hell, and all they did was make him more confused. He never dreamed about torture or pain or blood like his brain made him think about during the day. No, instead he dreamed about fucking _Satan_.

Why did that turn him on so goddamn much?


End file.
